The Marauders way
by tonks2010
Summary: Harry gets fed up of the war, lies and manipulations and decides to do things his way.  The marauder way. Time turner. Smart/semipowerfulHarry
1. Prologue

**The Marauder Way**

This is my first fic so go easy on me, please.

Haven't picked a pairing yet, maybe up for vote.

**Summary.**

Harry gets fed up of the war, lies and manipulations and decides to do things his way.

The marauder way. Time turner. Smart/semipowerfulHarry

In the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive, a young teen gazed sadly out the window. It was raining outside. That seemed to fit his mood perfectly. His normally bright green eyes, dulled by pain and misery. Not three weeks before he had watched his godfather fall to his death at the ministry. He felt guilt, as it had been him who had believed the false visions sent by Voldemort, and had run to the rescue like the good Gryffindor he was.

And to make matters worse Dumbledore dumped Harry's prophecy on him, somehow making it feel like he was to blame for not being able to handle the prophecy so early on.

He wondered if fate and destiny were looking down, having a competition, which could screw harry the most. It certainly felt like it.

Looking back he came to the realisation that the light side may be at fault and Dumbledore was not always free from blame. Sure he had charged half cocked into the ministry with only a bunch of school kids as backup, but he had had no other choice nor adult help besides the greasy haired professor.

Dumbledore had not informed him of the prophecy, ignored him the whole year and left him at the hands of a sadistic umbitch. He also had informed Snape immediately about Sirius's, peril yet in that time he managed to fight the inquisitor squad, lead umbitch into the forest, fly to London on Thestrals and fight with the death eaters before the order had arrived. And that was only the people supposedly on the light side.

Surprisingly Harry felt little anger towards Bellatrix Lestrange. After all she was the enemy, and made no claims about being good. She was on one side of the war fighting for her (albeit twisted) beliefs and Sirius was on the other fighting for his. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

That was when he realised that Dumbledore and his friends had wronged him more times than Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He rushed over to his desk, pulled out a quill and made a list of all the people and times that he had been wronged or manipulated.

He started with Voldemort.

1 he killed my parents. (although only out of self preservation from the prophecy)

2 he tried to kill me with Quirrell (although he had made the offer to join him first)

3 set a basilisk loose on the school (again wasn't him but a memory of a younger him)

4 killed Cedric.

5 killed Sirius

The list was shorter than he expected.

He then went onto Dumbledore and his band of merry followers.

1 sending me to live at the Dursleys

2 He sent Hagrid, someone who dislikes Slytherin, to welcome me into the magical world (all other muggleborns got Prof McGonagall)

3 Molly Weasley managed to forget the platform number after 5 children already in or been in Hogwarts( and then loudly announce "muggles," obviously a setup)

4 bringing the philosophers stone into Hogwarts (almost daring me to go after it)

5 letting me battle a basilisk with only a sword and a phoenix)

6 'allowing me' to save Sirius (he's the chief Mugwump, he should easily be able to arrange a trial with all his influence)

7 forcing me to compete in a dangerous tournament for older wizards and witches with poor training

8 letting Barty Crouch Jr masquerade as Mad Eye Moody (they were suppose to be close friends)

9 sending me back to the Dursleys after Voldy took my blood (Blood Wards?)

10 not telling me the prophesy till I lost Sirius

11 And worst keeping me under house arrest under 24 watch at the Dursleys with no mail from my "friends" three weeks after Sirius died.

Harry looked over the lists. He was not totally surprised by the outcome but it was still startling to see on paper written out so clearly. While he wasn't ever going to join Voldy, he didn't want to be a puppet or a slave to Dumbles anymore.

Thanks to a small hourglass pendant on a golden chain that 'accidentally' fell into his robes at the ministry, he was going to train and learn on his own with or without the approval of Molly Weasley, back up from Ron or Hermione or the permission from the order of fried turkey. They all believed in second and third chances. He was going to fight fire with fire, _reducto_ for _reducto _and killing curse for killing curse. If the order wanted to lose, they were welcome to sit around discussing how all Voldemort needed was a big hug. They could go screw themselves.

Harry potter was cutting his strings and fighting the marauder way.

Please review


	2. Flying the Coop

**Summary.**

Harry gets fed up of the war, lies and manipulations and decides to do things his way.

The marauder way. Time turner. Smart/semipowerfulHarry

**Flying the coop**

After spending almost two weeks at Privet Drive Harry knew the timetable of the order guards outside. The easiest to spot was Mundungus Fletcher, whom Harry could not only hear when he came but smell him too. He came every second day from six in the morning till four in the afternoon

Then there was Remus Lupin who took the days Fletcher didn't come. Harry knew it was him, as his invisibility cloak was too small and his shabby clothes hung out from under it.

Once a week on the weekend, Tonks had the day shift. She was far too clumsy to remain incognito and he had noticed her the moment she arrived tripping on her cloak falling on her face.

Mad Eye Moody took every day from four in the afternoon till six in the morning. He never made a sound or gave an hint he was there besides for the footprints he left behind. It was a testament to the ex-Auror's resilience that he could cope with 14 hour shifts every day. He never made a sound or gave a hint he was there besides for the footprints he left behind.

To escape unnoticed he was going to have to time it when Dung's shift started as he was the least likely to spot him leaving. He was also going to have to pack without giving any hint to Moody that he was about to leave. That eye of his was really annoying (not to mention a violation of his privacy, not that that had seemed to bother anyone bar Harry).

It had just turned 6:00 Monday morning, harry heard Dung' arrive. He sprung into action. He grabbed his wand, photo album and a oversized hooded jumper he had stolen from Dudley and packed it into a small backpack, also curtsy of Dudley. Slinging on his invisibility cloak putting his Firebolt on his shoulder he made his way to the backdoor. Slipping out quietly, he mounted the broom and took off in the general direction of London.

After flying for about 10 minutes Harry landed pulled off his invisibility cloak putting it in his backpack, taking out the jumper. Once he pulled it on with the hood covering his hair he got his wand out and called the night bus.

BANG

"Hello, my name is…"

"Stan and you'll be my conductor today." Harry broke in "I've heard it before. How much is it to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"11 sickles, but for 12 sickles…"

"No thank you" said Harry quickly handing over the money, finding a seat at the back of the bus.

10 minutes later Harry hear Stan call out "The Leaky Cauldron"

Getting off the bus, Harry hurried through the pub and out the back ignoring Tom's polite greeting.

After tapping the correct brick, he made his way to Gringotts.

5 minutes later, Harry stood in front of one of the goblin tellers inside Gringotts. "Excuse me..." Harry looked at the name plate on the table "Senior Teller Rotfang, I have questions about my vault and some of the services that I heard you provide. With whom could I speak to? And can you make sure it is confidential"

The goblin looked up from the ledger he had been writing in. "All that happens inside these walls is treated with the utmost confidentiality" he replied. "I will also need your key Mr …"

"That is one of the things I would like kept confidential. And I don't have my key, it was lent out but not returned." Harry said politely trying to keep out the annoyance from leaking out into his tone.

"Very well. SHARKTOOTH" he called "take this man to Accounts and services"

An ugly but scary goblin came over and led Harry through some doors at the back. At the end of a corridor, he took him through a smaller set of doors to a small room with a desk and two chairs facing it. Behind it sat an old looking goblin.

"Hello Mr …" "Potter" Answered Harry "But please call me Harry"

"Ok, I am Ragnarock, head of Accounts and services. Take a seat. How may I be of assistance?"

"I have recently come to the realisation that I am being manipulated, shut out and lied to, and, while I know the goblin nation is honest, the wizarding one is not." Said Harry, "My key has been taken by someone I once trusted. It has not been returned to me. I need to find out if she has been stealing from me."

The goblin sat forward with a frown on his face. "If this is true and she has been stealing from you, then this matter is more serious than you may have thought." He sat back, looked curiously at Harry and asked, "Do you know of the punishment for stealing from an underage heir of a noble line?"

Now Harry was puzzled. "Noble line, heir. I know I am the last potter but what do you mean noble line?"

The goblin growled. "You mean you have never been told of your heritage? There has been a grievous crime committed against you, Harry. You should have, at your eleventh birthday been told of your family history and your place in the wizarding world. I will have to look into the matter personally. In the meantime is there anything that I can do for you?"

Harry nodded "I recently found out that I have a preordained task that, as it stand I am ill equipped or prepared for. I will need to train and I cannot do that with the trace on my wand. Is it possible to have it removed?"

Ragnarock smiled "Oh yes, we can do that for you. We can also do some tests to see what sort of magic you have an affinity for, so you would know where your strengths lie and what your weaknesses are."

"Brilliant" said Harry excitedly. He knew his dad was a transfiguration prodigy and his mum a charms one. But besides for being above average in DADA he had no particular talent.

Ragnarock stood up and gestured for Harry to follow him. He led him out of a door at the back of the office, down some more corridors into a small cavern with an altar in the middle. On the alter was a pentagon with five gems, each a different colour at each of the points. In the middle was a shallow basin.

Ragnarock walked up to it and pulled out a small silver dagger. "Mr Potter, you will need to put a couple of drop of blood in that basin. The gems will light up according to the affinity you have for them. Black for offensive magic, white defensive, yellow transfiguration, green charms and blue for mind magic. Please begin." He said handing Harry the knife.

Harry cut his hand allowing a couple of drops of blood to fall into the basin, exited for the result. He was however disappointed when the gems barely lit up.

Ragnarock stared, swallowed and turned to him "Harry, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but someone is stealing your magic."

Sorry cliffie cant help it. Too tempting

Please review


	3. Unlocking the Magic

**Unlocking the Magic**

"WHAT" Harry exclaimed, "How is that even possible?"

Ragnarock sighed, "Everyone has a magic core inside them. When they use magic they draw from that pool of magic and form it into a spell. Somebody has linked a long lasting spell directly into your magic core."

"Is there any way to find out who did it and what spell it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. There is a way using a scrying crystal, it will show what the spell is but not who cast the spell."

"Ok"

Ragnarock led him to the side of the chamber, where he opened small nook in the wall, which he had not noticed till then. From it he pulled out a round crystal ball.

"Harry, I want you to try to feel your magic. Imagine you are casting a spell. Remember the fell of casting." Ragnarock held the crystal to Harry's chest. Almost immediately he felt a pull from deep in his stomach. He saw in his minds eye what looked like a miniature sun. Coming off the sun was a red tunnel of fire leading off somewhere that he could not see. He also saw a small black thread leading off upwards. Blinking he saw images and colours beginning to form within the crystal. Eventually it formed into what looked like floating drops of blood.

Ragnarock pulled the crystal away and growled "you have a blood ward draining your magic."

"I know" Harry replied "Dumbledore set it up from my mother's sacrifice, to protect me."

"That blood ward does nothing of the sort." Ragnarock spat "Blood wards are used to power magically draining spells. They are used to transfer magical power from one wizard to another so he doesn't drain himself while doing spells. The only person who could receive the magic is the one who set it up, and if what you say is true then Dumbledore is stealing you magic power to make himself more powerful"

Harry was horrified. He knew Dumbledore had wronged him and withheld information but this was a whole new level of betrayal. He turned to Ragnarock "Is there any way to stop the drain of my magic?"

"There is a way but it is painful" "Do it" said Harry

"I don't do it. You do." Harry was about to reply but he was beaten to it, "I will talk you through what you have to do. Please sit on the floor." He complied "Now, remember the feeling you had with the crystal." Harry nodded "Ok. That was your Magic core. I want you visualise it again. When you do I want you draw a bit of the magic away, form it into a knife and cut away anything that does not look like it belongs."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on what he had just felt with the crystal. Almost immediately he was drawn inwards. He saw his Magic core pulsing. He tried pulling at it with his mind. He was shocked when a small ball of the fiery substance came off. He remembered what Ragnarock said and imagined it forming into a large knife. It changed instantly. He imagined it slicing through the red tunnel, and it severed.

What he was not expecting was for his core to suddenly expand, as if it a balloon being inflated.

He felt as if his whole body was burning, more so in his eyes and his back. After a few moments it stopped. Looking at his core he saw that it was now roughly three times the size it was before. He quickly formed another knife and severed the black thread. This time he was ready for it, but it was not as bad as it was before. His core expanded slightly and there was a tingling on his forehead.

He opened his eyes. Blinked, and blinked again. His vision was still blurry. He took his glasses off to clean them and everything cleared. He put them on and took them off again. It was still clearer with them on.

Ragnarock chuckled "I suspect, Mr Potter that you eyesight was stunted by malnutrition, and now you have enough magic to heal it. I imagine most other wounds will have gone by now."

Harry stood. The ground seemed a little further away than what he was used to.

He could also feel the magic coursing through his body. He felt powerful, like he could move mountains or split the ground with a mere thought.

That was when he realised he could no longer feel his scar. Since Voldemort's resurrection he had felt a constant pain coming from it. Now, nothing.

Harry looked at Ragnarock, "I don't know how to thank you. You have helped me so much. I am in your debt."

Ragnarock shook his head, "No Mr Potter, I am merely repaying you for what we at Gringotts should have done for you. We still have much to do. We must go over your accounts to see if you have indeed been stolen from. We also have the will of your godfather to carry out, and while we are at it check your parents will."

Thirty minutes later Harry was sitting in Ragnarock's office getting more and more

pissed off. Not only had Mrs Weasley been stealing money, but Dumbledore had been taking money as expenses for being Harry's magical guardian.

Between Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley, they had stolen over 250000 galleons from him. 168000 by Dumbledore, 1000 a month since his parents died and the rest by Mrs Weasley using his key.

Not only that but he had gone directly against his parents wishes. His parents will stated directly that if they could not raise him, he was to go to Sirius, the Longbottoms or strangely the Bells. Now he could understand why not the first two but why couldn't he live with the Bells? Now he was mad.

Ragnarock cleared his throat "Please could you calm down Mr Potter, I would like my office intact." Sure enough all the loose items in the room were rattling. Harry took a deep breath and everything stopped moving. "Thank you Mr Potter. Now I have already begun proceedings to recover the money from them, if they cant pay then things will get very unpleasant for them."

"I thought we had gotten to first name basis already," Said Harry with a wry grin.

"Ok then Harry. Right, Sirius blacks will is a little complicated. He left all his money to you, besides for a portion to Remus Lupin, and a portion to Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Now onto the big titles will fall to Draco Malfoy unless you marry Nymphadora Tonks."

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the huge delay. I have no excuse other than school and laziness.

Please review


End file.
